Happy Days
by whyask22
Summary: Setsuna learns that she doesn't need to move. She decides to take the initiative to get closer to the one she loves. Rated M for much more mature things later. This story was written by yours truly and edited by my friend Hobojoe 63. Please leave reviews and suggestions(even if you are a guest), but try to keep it positive. There are also x.5 chapters that have lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sticking Around

Setsuna wept solemnly in her bed. She knew the time would come… the time she would leave her friends.

_Two months ago… she was told they were moving._

"_Setsuna, I got a business opportunity in France. We have to leave in a couple months. I'm sorry..."_

Setsuna stood up, wiping the fresh tears from her face. She walked steadily towards the door. The wooden planks creaking under her footsteps. She remembered all the sleep-overs Sekai and her had. The pain forced more tears down her cheeks. She stood still at the door and fought to hold the tears within.

She opened the door hesitantly and started towards the stairs. She heard her mother talking downstairs; she paid little attention to it. She crept down the stairs, quietly.

She was halfway down when a precious memory flooded into her mind. Makoto's face appeared in her mind. Her body froze still. The tears she fought back flew down her face. Her weeping echoed throughout the house.

"Setsuna, are you alright?"

"Yes, mother…I'm alright," she said wiping the tears from her face.

"Are you still upset?" Her mother asked

"No," she said bluntly.

"Really? Well, I have good news, that was my boss… we're not moving. We worked out a position I can keep here," her mother said.

Setsuna's tears stopped, and her face brightened. Her face radiated with joy. She let new tears flow down her radiating face. With new found energy she ran up stairs.

"Setsuna, don't forget to unpack!" Her mother yelled.

She ran into her room with an abundant supply of energy and jumped towards her suitcases. Clothes spewed from the suitcase landing everywhere. Setsuna rapidly cleaned her now dirtied room in moments with this new found energy. She looked forward to the new term of school.

Sekai Saionji walked into the classroom with her normal upbeat attitude. Setsuna followed behind with a cheery attitude. Sekai looked over by the windows and saw Makoto Itou staring out the window.

"Setsuna, what seat did you get?" Sekai asked enthusiastically.

"The window seat next to Itou," Setsuna replied with a grin.

"Setsuna, please trade seats with me! I want to sit next to Itou,"

"But…"

"Setsuna! I'm begging, please!"

"Fine,"

Makoto Itou was staring at his phone. He looked at the lovely stranger on his background. He thought about how Taisuke almost saw his phone's new background.

"She's cute!" Sekai whispered in Makoto's ear.

"Huh… What?!" Makoto said in shock.

"I didn't know you were so trendy, is that the phone charm?"

"Eh… but, I'm not!"

"Really? It looks like you are. Who is it then, your girlfriend?"

"I... um... don't have one,"

"Do you want her to be your girlfriend?"

"What are you even saying"

"I'm Sekai Saionji, and I'll help you,"

"But Sekai... I don't even know you,"

"I want to help you,"

"But you can't tell anyone,"

"I won't, I swear,''

Sekai made small talk with Makoto. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart knowing another girl has stolen the heart of Makoto. The twinge was painful, but she bottled it deep within herself. She was just happy to be with Makoto just for the time being. The feelings were mixed; she was hurt but too happy to even notice the heartbreak.

The time flew, and the lunch break had just started. Taisuke stood up and approached Makoto.

"Yo Makoto! Wanna get some lunch?" Taisuke asked.

"Well… I actually have plans to spend lunch with Sekai,'' Makoto replied.

"Hey Makoto, I know a place for us to eat at," Sekai said enthusiastically.

"But-"Makoto barely spoke when Sekai grabbed his hand and bolted out the door.

Setsuna watched as the she dragged him into the hallway and down the corridor. She went to the lunch room with Hikari and Nanami.

"Hey Setsuna, you seem more energetic than usual. What happened?" Hikari asked.

"A few good things happened last night,'' Setsuna replied.

"What did happen though?" Nanami asked with curiosity.

"Nothing really, don't worry," Setsuna responded.

The trio entered the lunchroom, and searched for an empty table. One lay in the back of the lunchroom. The group sat down and unpacked their lunches. Setsuna's lunch box was a cutely decorated blue box, filled with delicacies her mom prepared for her. The food inside was simple, two rice balls separated from the main dish, a medium serving of soumen noodles sprinkled with pieces of vegetables, and a rice ball with a chocolate mousse inside.

Setsuna ate lunch with the feeling that things were going to be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Driftwood

A girl with long hair stared herself down in the mirror. She stared at her large breasts being hidden by her light school outfit. She pondered the thought of how Makoto tried to kiss her, and how she smacked him. She noticed that Makoto has been withdrawn lately. She wondered if their relationship was stable.

The night passed and Makoto woke up from his disturbed slumber. His dreams were filled with indecent things of him and Kotonoha, and he felt a sharp pain land on his cheek. He rubbed his cheek and remembered the stinging pain his girlfriend delivered him on their movie date. He hastily got dressed and skipped out on breakfast to make the train to school.

Makoto firmly walked along the street with a brisk pace. All the faces he passed by were diseased with weariness. Makoto finally reached the train station when he saw a single familiar face. The figure he saw was standing in his school's female uniform. The figure was short and was awaiting the train to pull up. He walked towards the familiar face.

The person was using her phone, he peered closer, and realized that the background was a picture of him. She closed her phone and saw the train pull up. He got close enough to realize the person he had been staring at for a long while was Setsuna Kiyoura, his class representative. Makoto had a sudden flashback of him saving Setsuna from the bullies that troubled her at the entrance ceremony.

"Setsuna" Makoto said as he approached her.

Setsuna turned around to see Makoto standing before her. She blushed lightly and turned away. She saw the one she truly loved, but she was to nervous to even look.

"Setsuna, I didn't know you rode this train," He said.

"I-I- I don't, I'm supposed to meet Hikari here," Setsuna replied nervously.

"Hikari rides this train? I didn't know that."

"She does, and I was going to ride the train to school with her, but I don't think she is coming to school today,"

"Well I don't really mind if you ride with me. Plus while were on the train, I can see how you've been doing," Makoto said as he walked with Setsuna onto the train.

Setsuna walked with Makoto next to him. She was filled with happiness. Her dream is coming true, she was with the man she loved. Her heart was beating faster and faster.

Makoto walked Setsuna into a relatively empty train cart. There were a few wearied faces who looked as if they were annoyed of work. Setsuna sat down next to Makoto. He yawned and clenched his growling stomach.

"Are you hungry" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah, I skipped out on breakfast so I could make the train," Makoto answered.

"Well…Hikari asked me to make breakfast for us, so I could give you the other half."

"Really Thank you for the food."

The two sat on the train eating simple food Setsuna had prepared for her and Hikari. She stopped and thought about how the two of the them could get married in the future. She blushed as she finished the thought.

Makoto looked over at a 'lost in thought' Setsuna who was blushing. He wondered if she was thinking of having to do this with the boy she liked from school. He shrugged it off as he finished the last piece of the wrapped omelet.

His mind started to drift through the memories of their movie date. He wondered how he could ever get closer to her if she strongly disliked it. Kotonoha didn't like to be touched by a boy; this thought made Makoto sigh.

The train slowly started to lose speed as they approached the next train stop. Makoto paid no attention to what was happening as his eyes started to feel heavy. His eyes closed, and he yawned again.

As he drifted into slumber, he faintly heard an angelic voice, "Makoto-kun". His eyes closed and he started sliding towards Setsuna. His head softly landed onto Setsuna's shoulder, and she blushed heavily. She looked at the girl who ran away and remembered she is on the school festival committee.

She stopped thinking about that girl, and looked at the sleeping boy on her shoulder. His head rested on her as if she was a pillow. She looked at his face, and was overwhelmed with indecent thoughts. She felt some urge to kiss him, but she ignored it.

The others in the room didn't notice what had happened, as they were busy looking through files or on their phones with the workplace. Setsuna put her hand on his head and laid his head on her lap. She stared at his closed eyes until the urge overwhelmed her. She put her hands on his cheeks and leaned down to kiss him.

Their lips locked and Setsuna felt like she was dreaming. The kiss awoke the sleeping Makoto. He opened his eyes and saw Setsuna's face. He realized something was touching his lips, and just then he realized he was being kissed by Setsuna. He stared into Setsuna's eyes.

Kotonoha stood their watching what happened, and left to a different train cart. Makoto out of the side of his eye he saw Kotonoha leave in tears. He felt slightly happy to have a girl advance on him, but felt bad for hurting Kotonoha. All this in his mind was all due to this kiss delivered by Setsuna.

Their lips finally unlocked and Makoto sprung up into his seat. When he looked over at Setsuna she was in tears and blushing heavily. He wondered if he hurt her too.

"Setsuna Are you okay'' Makoto asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine… its just that I hurt my best friend," Setsuna replied and the tears started to well up.

"Who, Kotonoha? Well I didn't know that you were friends, but I could think you two would be. Aren't you both on the festival committee?" Makoto asked.

"No…I hurt Sekai," Setsuna said as tears drained down her cheeks.

"Sekai How did you hurt her?" Makoto said as he moved closer to her to comfort her.

"I-I-I betrayed her.''

Makoto wrapped his arms around her and turned her around and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked her into the eyes, and her tears stopped flowing. He wiped the tears from her cheek. They stared into each others eyes. They both blushed heavily. Makoto leaned towards her and kissed her.

The train stopped at the last stop, Makoto led Setsuna from the train and towards the school. Setsuna made her goodbye, and left to go talk to Nanami. Makoto went to his class and sat down in his seat next to Sekai.

"Hey Makoto, how are things with Kotonoha? I heard you tried to cop a feel!" Sekai said in her upbeat attitude.

"Well…things are going…somewhere," Makoto replied hesitantly.

"Oooh, what happened? Did you guys make it to third base?"

"Well no, I…uh…just don't know."

"Well I hope things work out for you!"

Setsuna watched from her seat as Makoto and Sekai made small talk. All that she could think of is when she kissed Makoto, and when Makoto kissed her back. She closed her eyes and pictured doing this everyday.

The day felt short and school ended as if it didn't even start. Makoto lay in his bed and remembered Setsuna's soft lips. He thought hard and long about it, and decided he would break up with Kotonoha when he had the chance. Things weren't working for them well, and Setsuna brought passion into his life.

The next morning when Makoto was at the train station he saw that familiar face again. He stopped and saw her, Setsuna. She turned and saw him and walked towards him.

"Did Hikari want to meet with you today?" Makoto asked as Setsuna was in front of him.

"No, I came here to be with you," Setsuna replied putting her hands on his chest.

He looked down at her face, and couldn't resist. Makoto leaned down so his lips greeted her lips. They stayed locked in place by their passionate kiss. Setsuna unlocked their lips and leaned towards his ear and whispered "I want to do this everyday."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Limitless

Makoto waited impatiently as Kotonoha gathered her things from the school festival committee and left to meet Makoto. He was waiting for her at the train station. He looked up to see her approaching quickly. He stood at the sight of his girlfriend eagerly waiting to see him.

"Makoto-Kun!" Kotonoha said with a cheery attitude.

"Hey Kotonoha," Makoto said with a dull attitude.

"I have tickets to a movie on Saturday, and I was thinking that you would like to spend time with me after you said no to the last time I wanted to spend time with you," said Kotonoha with a smile.

"Well… I don't know… I might be busy on Saturday,"

"Ok, I'm sorry for wasting your time," said Kotonoha with a hurt look.

As Kotonoha finished her sentence the train pulled up. Makoto walked onto the train with Kotonoha. He sat in the empty cart and waited till he was to get off. Kotonoha sat next to him and hugged his arm. He realized that she was clenched to his arm, and he pulled away.

"Makoto… why are you being so distant to me?" Kotonoha asked staring him in the eyes.

"Well… I have been busy," Makoto replied.

"It's ok, because I know you love me," Kotonoha said as she wrapped her arms around Makoto.

Makoto blushed lightly and looked away. He thought if Kotonoha was opening herself up to him. As the thought floated about his mind; he remembered his first kiss with Setsuna. He hadn't even had the chance of hugging Kotonoha. His expression saddened and he stared out the window.

"Makoto… I want to be closer to you. Can you... come to my house tomorrow? We'll have lots of fun together!" Kotonoha

Makoto lost focus of his thoughts when he realized he had been invited over to Kotonoha's house. Makoto thought that he really could be with Kotonoha. Makoto only pictured if they went all the way. He longed to be with her, but she declined him and now she wants to be with him.

"I can do that tomorrow," Makoto replied with a happy tone.

The train pulled up to Makoto's stop. As he got off he pulled out his phone. He pulled up Sekai's number and sent her a text message of the events that occurred. As he walked home, he couldn't but smile that Kotonoha wants to be closer with him.

The night passed and morning was upon Makoto. He checked his phone for a reply but didn't have one. Makoto assumed she went to sleep early. He packed his things for school and headed out to meet Setsuna.

Sekai was leaning against a wall talking with Kotonoha. Her heart hurt but she ignored the pain. She listened to Kotonoha's story. She felt betrayed by Makoto for agreeing to go with her.

"Sekai, what should we do?" Kotonoha asked with a concerned face.

"Well… you could always do the indecent," Sekai responded with a sly tone.

"The indecent?" What is that?" Kotonoha asked innocently.

"Sex… Makoto would like to do it with you,"

"Sex?!"

"Well, he'll be at your house. You can always get your family to run errands so you can have your privacy," Sekai replied nonchalantly.

"Well, Makoto has been really distant to me…and if it's with Makoto I can do it."

Makoto walked into the classroom and looked up to see Sekai wasn't at her seat. The only thought was she was sick. He walked up to his seat and sat pulling out his notebook and a few pencils. Setsuna who was meeting with her friends, arrived in the classroom. The two glanced at each other and looked away blushing.

As Setsuna took her seat Sekai walked in. Her appearance made her look as if she was happy, but in fact she was hurt that Kotonoha was going to try to have sex with him.

The day slipped by with the same thing happening. Makoto was waiting at the train station for Kotonoha. Although she was fifteen minutes late, he waited patiently with the thought of being with his girlfriend. He heard footsteps. He turned his head expecting Kotonoha, but instead he saw Setsuna.

"Setsuna? Didn't you leave earlier?" Makoto asked in curiosity.

"Makoto… do you think you can come by my place later tonight. My parents are going out on their anniversary tonight, and I didn't want to be alone. Maybe you could make it?" Setsuna asked.

"Maybe… I might have some time," Makoto replied.

"Oh, ok… I don't want waste your time… but if you change your mind or have the time come to the address on this slip of paper," Setsuna replied as she handed him a slip of paper and left.

Makoto sat on the bench dumbfounded. He was lost in deep thought. He sat thinking about his emotions. He didn't know what to do.

"Makoto!" Kotonoha yelled as she approached him.

"Kotonoha… it's about time you got here. I've been waiting for a while," Makoto replied.

"I'm sorry; I was busy with the School Festival Committee. I would've been here earlier."

Makoto sat next to Kotonoha as the train pulled up to the stop. They stood and got on the train. Makoto wondered what they were going to do when they got to her house. He didn't even know what her house looked like.

They train stopped at Kotonoha's stop as she grabbed Makoto's hand and lightly jogged to Kotonoha's house. Makoto was surprised by this, she never liked being touched by a boy, but she was holding his hand. When they stopped Makoto stood in awe looking at her home.

When they were inside Kotonoha turned to Makoto and put her hands on his chest. Kotonoha rested her head against his chest.

"Kotonoha… what are you doing? What if you're family sees this?" Makoto said as he tried to ignore Kotonoha's advances.

"My family isn't here right now… it's just us," Kotonoha said lightly as she wrapped her arms around Makoto.

A flustered Makoto tried to push away the urges he wanted to commit. He desperately tried to cleanse his thoughts. While he was thinking Kotonoha started taking off her blouse.

"Kotonoha…I don't think we're ready for this," Makoto said as he watched Kotonoha take off her blouse, releasing her huge bust barely being suspended by her bra.

"Makoto… can you please take off my bra?" Kotonoha asked.

"Kotonoha… I don't think I want to do this," Makoto said as he thought of the slip of paper in his pocket.

Makoto looked away as Kotonoha tried desperately to seduce him but he kept looking away. Makoto thought of Setsuna, and how her address was in his pocket. He turned away and started towards the door.

"Makoto, where are you going?" Kotonoha asked as he opened the door.

"I… don't want to do this, so I'm going home… I'm sorry Kotonoha," Makoto said as he left.

Makoto pulled out the slip of paper Setsuna gave him and headed towards the address. He stopped in front of an apartment type building. He walked up the stairs towards a door. He double-checked the door number and the number on the paper. He knocked on the door.

He heard feet shuffling and the door opened. Setsuna stood there in a night gown. She realized it was Makoto and not her family so she tried to cover herself in front of him.

"I came here to see you Setsuna. I didn't want to be alone either, so let's spend time together," Makoto said as he walked towards Setsuna.

He stood in front of her and embraced her. She accepted his embracing love. He stared into her eyes. He kissed her with passion. She pushed him back to stop the kiss, and then let him inside her home.


	4. Chapter 3 and a Half

Chapter 3.5

Mixed Emotions

This chapter is the first of an x.5 chapter sub-series, written by Hobojoe 63. The x.5 chapters are **lemons**. Which do not really advance plot, but go into detail of how Makoto has sex with one of the girls. **So read at your own discretion**.

Makoto took Setsuna's lead. She brought him to her room.

"So, what do you think of my room?" Asked Setsuna.

"It's, um, colorful... Say, what's with that box over there?" Makoto asked.

Setsuna noticed she had not fully unpacked. "It's... just some things from storage."

"Storage huh?" Makoto made a small chuckle.

The two stared awkwardly into each other's eyes for a while. Just as Makoto was about to speak, Setsuna began to kiss him.

The two had made out before, but this kiss seemed to have more passion behind it. As they were kissing Makoto began to place his hands on Setsuna's small breasts.

Setsuna jumped back.

"Setsuna I- I am sorry if you do not want that," said Makoto.

"It's okay... I just wasn't expecting it."

They began to kiss again for a few minutes. Makoto started to slowly remove Setsuna's night gown. She was now in nothing but her undergarments. Setsuna blushed a little.

"I am sorry if they aren't too big," said Setsuna.

"It doesn't matter, you're still beautiful."

Makoto began to take off her bra. Her small breasts were now exposed. He began groping at her breasts. Setsuna felt something she had never felt before.

"Please, this is my first time, be gentle."

"This is my first time too."

Makoto took off Setsuna's panties. He began to rub two fingers over Setsuna's vagina. Setsuna began to feel a wave of pleasure sweep over her. She moaned in delight. Her vagina began to get wet.

Makoto unzipped his pants. He pulled out his penis and started rubbing Setsuna faster. Makoto pulled his fingers away and began to insert his hardened member.

Setsuna moaned in extreme ecstasy as she was penetrated. She had never felt so good in her life. This new sensation was one that she loved.

Makoto began to go faster. He too felt an amazing sensation. Makoto began breathing hard. The two were mutually moaning. Setsuna began to grab her own breasts to increase pleasure.

Makoto started going even faster, increasing how far he went in each time. He felt better than ever. As Setsuna moved her hands aside, Makoto grabbed at her breasts.

As he rocked her back and forth, he moved her breasts in different directions. He began to squeeze tight and Setsuna let out a loud yet pleasurable yelp.

Setsuna began to have an orgasm. Her body shook and shivers went down her spine as her mind went blank. She was in a beautiful meadow that nothing could match. The extreme ecstasy was flowing through her body, from head to toe.

She curled her toes and grasped the bed and released multiple large and loud moans of pleasure. Makoto became even more aroused as Setsuna moaned. Makoto could feel that he was near climax.

As Setsuna began to quiet down Makoto went inside her all the way. He grunted and came inside of Setsuna. Setsuna felt warm as Makoto was cumming inside her.

Makoto and Setsuna stared into each other's eyes. Makoto pulled out as Setsuna gave one last moan and they fell asleep in her bed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cutting Ties

Makoto eye's lazily opened scanning the room. His room seemed to have much brighter colors and dolls than he could remember. He threw the blankets off as a yawn escaped his mouth. He tried to get out of his bed, but something was tugging at his chest. He looked down to see a nude Setsuna clinging to his chest.

Seeing her naked jogged his memory, and reminded him of how the two lost their virginity together. He smiled and pulled her close giving her a warm embrace. The movement stirred her awake and she gasped at having a naked Makoto embrace her. She returned the loving warmth with a kiss.

Their time alone was ended abruptly short as a guest was at her front door ringing it. Makoto dressed quickly and was forced into a closet by Setsuna. He peered through a crack in the door to see Setsuna greeting Sekai.

"Setsuna, are you ready to go shopping?" Sekai asked.

"Almost let me grab a few things. Here while you wait you can sit on the couch." Setsuna said directing her to a couch.

Sekai walked with swift pace and sat elegantly on the couch. Makoto watched with slight lust as she wasn't wearing her school uniform outfit. She was wearing clothes fit to be on her as they displayed her cheery attitude.

Setsuna reappeared in a new outfit Makoto hadn't seen before. She escorts Sekai out turns and looks straight at Makoto. He looks away as she closes the door. Makoto sighs and exits the closet. He enters Setsuna's room and picks up his stuff on the floor. He finishes and heads home.

Setsuna and Sekai were enjoying their day on the town visiting stores and restaurants. The first stop landed them at a restaurant. Sekai beckoned Setsuna to si booth with her. She sat across from her puzzled why they stopped here.

"I hope you don't mind Setsuna, but Kotonoha told me she wants to talk to me, so I told her to meet me here." Sekai said.

"I don't mind, but what does Kotonoha have to do with you?" Setsuna asked puzzled of why Kotonoha needs to talk to her.

As she was started to explain how they met, Kotonoha walked inside. Sekai waved at her, signaling her to sit with them. She sat next to Setsuna with tears in her eyes.

"Kotonoha? What happened?" Sekai asked trying to cheer her up.

"I did what you said I should do with Makoto… but he denied me. He left to go home last night instead of being with me." Kotonoha said in a sobbing voice as tears ran down her cheeks.

Setsuna thought to herself '_Makoto and… Kotonoha…are dating!?_!_?'. _She felt hurt that Makoto didn't tell her, or neither Sekai. She felt her face redden when she thought of Makoto '_going home'_. She felt happy that Makoto declined her offer and went to her.

As the two talked Setsuna only revisited her memories and the pleasure they brought. She started to not hear anything but the sounds of her Makoto's ecstasy. That thought plowed through her mind taking her away from everything. She was entangled by her steamy daydream.

"Setsuna…Setsuna?" Sekai asked as Setsuna stared into space.

"Setsuna are you alright?" Kotonoha asked shaking her arm.

The sudden jerking of her arm pulled her away from her daydream, and pushed her towards reality. She looked as the two stare dumbfounded at her.

"Setsuna, why are you blushing?" Sekai asked looking at her tomato red face.

"Oh its-its-its nothing!" Setsuna panicked.

"Ok, just making sure." Sekai said as she wished her luck to Kotonoha. "Setsuna are you ready to go back out?" Sekai asked.

Setsuna nodded and excused herself from Kotonoha, and they walked into the sun scorched heat again. Once they were far away from the restaurant and Kotonoha wasn't in eye sight Sekai seemed happier.

"If Makoto doesn't want Kotonoha, this may be my chance Setsuna. The cell phone charm does work, see. I'm going to be with the man I love, and I'm going to steal his heart!" Sekai said in great joy.

Setsuna felt happy and sad, that she was going to go take Makoto. She already had sex with him so she felt she should have him, but her protection of Sekai, also led her to be happy that she was getting with the man she loved, even if it was the one she loved.

As the two were talking and walking away Makoto approached the restaurant for some lunch, effectively bumping into Kotonoha. He looked away nervously and asked if they could talk. She agreed and sat back down in an empty booth with MAkoyo.

"Kotonoha… I'm sorry I left, but I know now-"Makoto was starting to finish interrupted by Kotonoha.

"That you want to do it right!?" Kotonoha asked in joy.

"That isn't it at all… I want to break up with you. I don't love you anymore." Makoto said standing from the booth and leaving to walk down the street.

Kotonoha sat there by herself, letting tears flow like a river down her cheeks. Her sobs attracted the attention of most people in the restaurant. She ignored the peering eyes looked up with soulless-husk like eyes.

"I know Makoto that you want to do it… I love you too Makoto. What's that you want it to be special? You're right dear it will be special as long as were together." Kotonoha said talking to the other side of the booth that lay empty.

Makoto walked with a quick pace in his step so he could give Kotonoha some room. He walked quickly through the street bustling with shoppers. He bumped into a woman only to be hit upside the back of head and fell, but when he turned to face her, he saw a familiar face. Sekai was extending an arm out to pick him up. He grabbed her arm and she pulled him up. Her smile radiated with joy.

"Makoto what are you doing here?" Sekai asked.

"I went to a restaurant to get lunch when Kotonoha bumped into me. I lost my appetite quickly after I told her I just… didn't love her anymore." Makoto said peering behind Sekai to see a blushing Setsuna.

"You two broke up?" Sekai asked in a sympathetic voice trying to mask the joy and happiness.

"Yes… I have a different girl I love." Makoto said looking away from Setsuna.

"Who is it Makoto?" Setsuna asked blushing lightly.

"I won't ell." Makoto looked away immediately.

The three spent the day together and stopped to get drinks before splitting up to go home. Makoto left btoh girls but turned around when Sekai departed from Setsuna. He ran catching up to her. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder, and from knstinct turned to smack the person responsible. She stopped when she saw Makoto's face and lowered her hand.

"Setsuna… I broke up with Kotonoha, because-"Makoto started.

"You love me?" Setsuna said blushing.

"Yes, I love you and I want to be with you." Maskoto said giving her a loving embrace.

They stared into each other's eyes and smiled. Makoto took Setsuna's hand and led her towards his route on the train. She followed him, too captivated by his love. The train arrived shortly after their arrival.

None were on the train cart at this time of night except those two. They sat next to each other making out until they felt the rain slowing to a stop. The door opened and they walked towards his house, hands together. Makoto led her to his bedroom to show how much he loved her.


	6. Chapter 4 and a Half

Chapter 4.5

Tea Time

Makoti beckoned for Setsuna to come in. The duo of lovers walked into his house.

"Would you like some tea?" Asked Makoto

Setsuns replied, "we both know why I am here."

Makoto's face turned red a little. Even though he had sex before, it was still awkward. He wondered what Setsuna thought. She seemed so calm and collected, like a professional. He didn't want to think of her like that.

"Setsuna, I love you. I've never really felt this way before."

"What about with Kotonoha, you loved her did you not? Is that how you love me?"

"I- I jumped the gun with her, I didn't really spend time with her. I just liked her for her looks. I love you for everything about you."

"I..." A smile curved on Setsuna's lips. "Thank you."

That smile turned devious as she stood up. She walked up to Makoto and got real close to his ear.

"Show me your bedroom," she whispered.

Makoto didn't think twice; he brought Setsuna into his room. Setsuna pushed him onto his bed. She began to do a strip tease. She started from the top.

She began removing the articles of clothing that hid her beauty. Her perky breasts and beautiful curves were enough to arouse Makoto.

Makoto began to unzip his pants, he couldn't wait much longer. As he unzipped them, Setsuna quickly pulled them down.

She merely stated, "these bothered me last time."

Makoto quickly pulled his penis out and discarded his underwear. He began stroking hinself as Setsuna moved about in her graceful yet sexy way. Setsuna moved in closer to Makoto. She decided to try something new.

She brushed Makoto's hand aside and began stroking his penis herself. Her other hand was in her skirt, playing with her vagina. Without warning she began blow Makoto. Her head bobbing back in forth in a rhythmic motion. She couldn't go far so she still utilized her hand.

It took a lot of Makoto's strength to avoid grasping Setsuna's head and forcing her deeper. He was in a plane of euphoria. Setsuna pulled off of Makoto's penis.

She took off the last of her clothing. She pushed Makoto's chest, forcing him to lie back. Setsuna slowly lowered herself onto Makoto's shaft. A small gasp of pleasure escaped her mouth.

She began to bounce like a piston, her vertical motion and distance the same everytime. For the time that has passed, Makoto has done almost nothing.

He decided that Setsuna had done enough work. As she began to rise up, Makoto grabbed her arms. He pulled her off his penis.

"Take my place Setsuna, you've done enough."

Setsuna laid on her back as Makoto rearranged himself. He rubbed his penis against her vagina. Without a word, he quickly went inside her. A loud gasp was emitted from Setsuna as she too entered the same plane as Makoto.

The pleasure swept over her, as it did before. Makoto began speeding up. He knew he couldn't last much longer.

Setsuna's eyes appeared to roll back into her head as she let out an orgasmic moan. Her body shifting and her vagina contracting.

The pleasure proved to much for Makoto. He began to ejaculate before he could pull out. It felt like Setsuna was milking Himalayan. Makoto gave one last passionate kiss before pulling out. He curled up to setsuna, and the two quickly drifted into sleep.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wonderful Date

A week had passed and Makoto was enjoying him and Setsuna's secret relationship. Makoto saved his money up and wanted to see if they could go out on a date. He planned it out, they would first go to the water park in Sakakino Hills, then they would go out to eat at a fancy restaurant.

Makoto gathered his things for the day and headed off to Setsuna's house. He walked through the blazing heat and knew that this would be a wonderful time to be in the pool.

He arrived about thirty minutes later and knocked on the door. A older looking woman opened the door and asked who he was. Makoto introduced himself to the woman and she invited him inside. Makoto walked over to a couch and sat down as Setsuna's mom yelled up the staircase.

"Setsuna! You have a visitor!" Setsuna's mom yelled loudly.

Setsuna walked down the stairs thinking Sekai had come to talk to her or go out. When she looked up to see Makoto she blushed. She was wearing a pinkish jacket and black short shorts. She sat next to Makoto and they made idle small talk until Makoto asked the question on his mind.

"Setsuna would you like to go out to the water park in Sakakino Hills?" Makoto asked.

Her eyes were dumbfounded until she processed his words. Her eyes widened at the thought.

"A date?" Setsuna asked

"Did I just hear this young man ask you out to a date?" Mai said walking in.

"Mom!" Setsuna yelled in protest.

"I'm just teasing Setsuna, I mean look at him, he's such a handsome man." Mai said.

The three talked for a while until Setsuna retreated upstairs and grabbed her swimsuit. Makoto took her hand as they left her house and started towards Sakakino Hills.

When they arrived people were already pouring into the doors of the water park. Makoto split up with Setsuna to go change. Before she wnet into the female changing rooms she thought she saw someone she knew, but dismissed it and went to change. After changing the two reunited and spent time in the pool and around the slide. When Makoto was swimming with Setsuna he saw a familiar face. HE stopped in his pace to see a girl spending time with her family. She looked unhappy and sad.

Makoto dismissed the thought when Setsuna pulled his arm into her cleavage. Makoto stopped and smiled and brought her into a deep embrace. They continued to spend time around the pool until Makoto was tired and said he was going to rest for a bit.

He sat on one of the many pool chair clones and closed his eyes. He heard splashing of water and many conversations but one conversation was clearer. He heard a little girl talking.

"Come on big sis. Cheer up we came here to help make you happy." The little girl said.

Makoto listened for a response from the older sister, but heard nothing. When he opened his eyes to look for the family he saw a girl not much older than the age of six talking to a older girl. He looked closer at the girl and recognized who it was.

He watched Kotonoha be pampered by her family in an attempt to cheer her up. He felt guilt building in his chest as he watched Kotonoha in a deep depression. Setsuna walked over to him ad sat next to him and forced a kiss on him.

He stopped looking at Kotonoha and focused on Setsuna. The two stopped and spent another two hours enjoying the water park. When the two stopped and changed they left for a restaurant in Sakakino Hills.

When they arrived at Tomoko's Grill, Makoto and Setsuna ordered. They sat and made small talk, but as they talked the only thing on Makoto's mind was how he hurt Kotonoha so badly she was sent into depression.

When the food arrived Makoto realized what sent her into the depression. He relieved the day when he broke up with her a week ago. He remembered her face shedding tears. When the aroma of the food reached his nose he was brought back to the present.

"So, Setsuna… did you have a fun time?" Makoto sked.

"Yes Makoto, I did. And thank you for the dinner." Setsuna said with a cheery smile.

As the two ate their food, Sekai watched them being happy together. She felt the growing pain in her heart. She was betrayed by her best friend who is with the man she loved. She let tears flow from her eyes and down on to her cheeks.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

1,000 Echo Confrontation

Sekai lay in her bed unable to move her body from serious depression. She turned over covering her face with the blankets. She closed her eyes and clenched her chest. Footsteps were traveling towards her bedroom. The door opened, and Youko stepped inside.

"Sekai, it has been over a week since you were last at school. Are you going today?" Youko asked.

Sekai's mother waited for a response, but she only got silence. She looked at the body lying in the bed and sighed. She slowly closed the door and left.

Sekai threw the blanket off her and reached for her phone. She grabbed the red flip phone and brought it close to her face. She opened it and was greeted with the sight of Makoto. She muttered under her breath and sighed.

She looked at the time and stood up. She got dressed in her school outfit, and packed her things. She opened the door with her hand over her chest.

When she got to school she saw Setsuna talking to other school festival committee members, she turned her head slightly and waved her hand to hi. Sekai returned the wave and went to class. She took her seat next to Makoto and pulled her notebook and pencil out.

"Sekai? Where were you this week?" Makoto asked showing concern.

"I was home… sick." Sekai muttered not facing him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Makoto was about to mutter words but the door opened and the teacher walked in. Makoto closed his mouth and pulled out his notes. He pulled out a blank piece of paper and wrote on it.

"_Are you upset?_" Makoto wrote.

"_I'm not upset; I'm just not feeling good._" Sekai wrote.

"_It's just you sounded upset._"

"_I'm not upset Makoto!_"

Makoto pulled the paper back and turned his attention back to front of the classroom. Sekai looked at Makoto through the side of her eye and sighed.

The class was soon over and Sekai headed to the lunch room. When she got her plate she saw Setsuna carrying her tray of food. She was walking next to Makoto. Sekai dropped her food, and walked towards them. Everyone cooked there head at the sound of a tray hitting the floor. Sekai stood in front of Setsuna.

"Se-"Setsuna's sentence was cut short by a slap across the face that reverberated throughout the room. Setsuna's tray of food flew into the air and smacked Taisuke upside the face. A red hand mark lay upon Setsuna's face.

Setsuna rubbed her hand against the mark. When she looked up Sekai was gone.

"Setsuna?! Are you okay?" Makoto said reaching to help her.

Makoto stopped and thought about why she did that. He thought about what caused her to that, but he couldn't figure it out.

"I'm fine, it's ok… but why did she do that?" Setsuna asked.

"I'll go fix this," Makoto said hurrying towards the closest exit door.

He saw Sekai walking away from the school towards the train station. He followed behind her finding out where she was going to. He ended up following her to his train station, and she got on in one of the front cabins. Makoto got onto one of the cabins in the back.

When the train stopped on the other side of the line Sekai got off, and walked towards other buildings. He followed her to a building complex, and she walked up some stairs, and opened a door.

Makoto pulled out his phone and texted Setsuna, if the address he was at was her home. Makoto waited roughly fifteen minutes before getting a response.

"_Yes that is where she lives." _Setsuna texted him.

He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. He heard no footsteps inside, and was thinking she was asleep. He heard a glass crashing against the floor. He heard something stumble and fall down, so he opened the door and saw a broken empty bottle of sake lying on the ground. Sekai lay next to it and appeared drunk.

"Makotooo… Why you like Sssetshuna sooo much?" Sekai said.

"Sekai?! Did you drink?!" Makoto asked in shock.

"Come here Makotooo…" Sekai said pulling Makoto to the ground.

"SEKAI!"

Sekai had successfully pulled him to the ground. She lay on him smothering him in drunk affection. Makoto watched as she closed the door behind him. She started rubbing her body against his…


	9. Chapter 6 and a Half

Chapter 6.5

Innocence

"Makoto, I'm gonna show you how a real woman worksh." Sekai attempted to pull Makoto's clothing off of him. He did his best to resist her drunken innocence, but his sexual libido was too high.

Sekai stopped and looked deeply into Makoto's eyes. Makoto figured she was rethinking her actions... he was dead wrong. Her hands groped at his crotch, pleasuring each inch of his penis.

Makoto couldn't care less about Setsuna right now with Sekai's delicated hands milking him. He moaned in delight. She removed her hands from his penis and began to fondle his balls. Her mouth closing in on his penis.

Her mouth took more and more, inch after inch of Makoto's penis. Her mouth was more pleasuring than Setsuna's. He was already about to cum, just 5 minutes into this. He had to stop.

"S-Sekai, I-" in the midst of his talking, Sekai abruptly stopped.

"I love you too Makoto."

Makoto was taken aback. That was not at all what he was going to say. Before he could protest, Sekai slid down his penis.

Both moaned in ecstasy. Makoto couldn't last much longer. He couldn't risk impregnating Sekai. As the thoughts poured through his mind, Sekai played with her breasts.

"Oooh Makoto. Don't you love thish? Me on you, it'sh better than that whore Shetshuna." Makoto couldn't believe his own thoughts. He was questioning his love to Setsuna.

"Sekai! Uh- I- Sekai!" Makoto pulled Makoto further down. He was balls deep in her. He grunted like primal animal. His lust overpowering his current thoughts.

A howl escaped the duo of backstabbers as they simultaneously reached orgasm. Sekai moaned as Makoto wimpered. Was this true love?


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Quivering

Makoto lay in his bed, his mind filled with yesterday. He pictured what happened at Sekai's house and blushed at the thought. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. He could only see Sekai's nude body in his mind. He dressed and prepared for school. When he arrived at the train station, he pulled his phone out, and saw he had a message from Setsuna. He pulled the text up and it said '_Where did you go?' _He closed his phone and pulled out headphones and put them on.

As soon as he put them on he heard a voice behind him.

"Good morning Makoto." Setsuna said as she wrapped her arm around his.

Makoto pulled his arm away and took off his headphones. Setsuna displayed confusion on her face, but she changed her expression to cheerful smile. Makoto sighed and looked away. His thoughts wavered back and forth between Setsuna and Sekai.

Setsuna thought about what was different with Makoto, but shrugged it off and paid attention to him. The train pulled up at a quick speed and Setsuna and Makoto hopped into the car they always take. Makoto sat down and closed his eyes trying to understand his feelings. Setsuna stared at his face, and she planted a kiss on his lips.

His eyes widened as they opened and he stared into her eyes as she broke the kiss.

"Makoto… I love you" Setsuna said abruptly ending the silence between them.

"Yeah, me too" Makoto said, his voice wavering with each word.

When the train stopped they got off and left for the school building. When they arrived Setsuna left to talk with Hikari and Nanami. Makoto walked up to his seat. He looked over at the empty space next to him and saw that Sekai wasn't at school yet.

When he was pulling out his notebook, he noticed Sekai walk in with a cheery face. She approached Setsuna and they made small talk and she eventually apologized for yesterday. She walked up towards her desk and took her seat. She looked at Makoto and winked. Makoto blushed at what she was referencing. She pulled out her notebook and wrote a note in it.

"_Thanks for yesterday, you really cheered me up_"

Makoto wrote back after skimming over the note.

"_I don't know if I should be with Setsuna anymore… I kind of want to be with you now._"

Sekai gasped in response to reading the note. Her face exploded in happiness, and she almost cried a tear of joy.

"_Really?!_"

"_I don't know… I'm starting to like you, but I still like Setsuna._"

The two stopped with the notes and stared into each other's eyes. Sekai's face was radiating happiness and Makoto could not help but smile back at her. At the end of school Makoto walked towards the train station alone. He was going to stay at home and find out what his true feelings are.

When he opened the door, he was shocked to see his mother scurrying about in the kitchen. She paid no attention to him at all and he just walked to his room. He put his bag down and laid in his bed. He closed his eyes and saw two nude women before him. Sekai and Setsuna, he couldn't decide which one he wanted more or if he even loved them at all.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Confrontation

Sekai and her friends were at Pure Burger enjoying their time together. She looked at Setsuna with a smile on her face trying to mask the truth. She was hurting on the inside for not even telling her, but she ignored that feeling when she realized she did the same thing.

She sighed softly so none would hear her, and thought of Makoto. The thought led straightly towards the one night stand she had with him and she blushed heavily. Setsuna noticed her face redden and thought at what could have done that.

"So Sekai, who are you taking around the school festival in a week?" Hikari asked.

The question hadn't even caught her off guard and she sat there daydreaming in her fantasy.

"Sekai?" Nanami asked snapping her back to the present.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sekai replied quickly.

"Hikari asked if you had anyone to go around the school festival with." Setsuna stated.

"Well… I suppose not…" Sekai stated slowly.

"Oooh, are you thinking of someone?" Hikari asked with intense curiosity.

"Of course not, what are you implying?!" Sekai asked defensively.

"Sekai you're no fun!" Hikari said with a disappointed look.

"So, Setsuna, I assume you don't have anyone either." Nanami said.

"Actually I do." Setsuna said taking a sip of a smoothie she had.

"What?!" Everyone asked with shock in their voice.

"That's a secret." Setsuna said winking.

"Setsuna don't be boring like Sekai." Hikari said with excitement in her voice.

Setsuna smiled at the thought of Makoto walking around with her during the school festival. She blushed lightly at the thought of the folk dance.

The day continued on and Sekai and Setsuna were walking home together. Sekai's face was cold and showed no emotion of happiness. Setsuna glanced up and noticed she was unhappy.

"Sekai, what's wrong?" Setsuna asked.

"It's nothing…" Sekai said looking away.

Setsuna walked in front of her and stopped. She looked into Sekai's eyes but noticed she wasn't happy.

"Sekai, tell me what's wrong."

Sekai looked down at Setsuna and her eyes started tearing up. She closed them quickly then opened them, and like a floodgate tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Sekai.. are you okay?" Setsuna asked taking a step towards her and reaching her hand out to try and comfort her.

Sekai smacked her hand away and looked at her with flared eyes.

"You." Sekai stated coldly.

"What?" Setsuna asked rubbing her sore hand.

"I know who you're walking around the festival with… it's Makoto isn't it? I saw you together at the one restaurant down town. How long were you planning to keep this secret? You know how I feel about Makoto and you didn't even tell me! Why would you do this to me?" Sekai blurted out.

Setsuna's eyes widened and she felt bad for not have said anything. She never thought about anyone except Makoto when it came to this subject.

"But I'm going to hurt you, since you hurt me. A few days ago do you remember when I slapped you in school? Makoto went to my house and slept with me! If it hadn't been for you I would've been the happiest woman in the world!" Sekai screamed.

Setsuna's eyes started to build up tears. She had wondered why Makoto has been avoidant lately, and now she knew the answer. The tears that had built up started streaming down her cheeks. She turned and ran away. She couldn't believe what she heard so she ran away. She couldn't hide from the feelings so she kept running. When she was home she ran up the stairs towards her room ignoring everything else and laid on her bed sobbing into her pillow.

**Author speaking, I have no idea in hell where the Spanish version of this is, but if you want it ask my colleague. And some of you may not be pleased with what is happening, but if you think about it, its got to happen. This is School Days where a boys life is either ruined by love or better.**


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Deception

Setsuna was walking with Makoto to lunch. The sound of high school students filled her ear head. She glanced up at Makoto, keeping silent and focused on where to sit. The tables were filled and no two seats were available for them.

Makoto sighed heavily and turned to go eat at class. As he turned he felt a hand grab at his arm. He turned and saw Setsuna tugging at his arm; she remained silent, beckoning him to follow. He nodded his head and followed her. She led him up stairs to the roof. When she opened the door to the roof with a key. Makoto remembered all the awkward moments he had with Kotonoha. He remembered the one time when she was begging him to take her virginity and stay with him, but he dismissed the thought as quickly as it came.

"Why the roof?" asked Makoto taking in the surrounding.

"Well no one is ever here, and it is quieter than the lunchroom," Setsuna said avoiding eye contact.

The two sat on the bench that the original trio sat in. Makoto took a bite out of his sandwich. Setsuna was eating her boxed lunch. Makoto sighed at the sight of her delicious looking lunch. Setsuna noticed he was eyeing it.

"Would you like a bite?" She asked politely offering some her sushi.

"That would be nice." Makoto said.

She took hold of her chopsticks and passed a piece his way. He ate it slowly, giving his tongue a gift thay no treasure could compare to.

"So… Makoto… I have a question to ask you," Setsuna said.

"

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

"Well, did you do anything with Sekai?" Setsuna asked looking away.

Makoto stopped chewing and swallowed, he remembered the one night stand he had with a drunk Sekai. He formulated a quick lie.

"What are you talking about, I don't even talk to her?" Makoto said quickly avoiding eye contact.

"Ok I just had to know because Sekai bragged that she had sex with you and I felt hurt and unsure of our relationship." Setsuna said quickly trying to get off the topic.

"Yeah she must be lying, hehe hehe." Makoto said with an odd smile.

"So Makoto, can I come over to your house tonight?" Setsuna asked jokingly laying him on the bench and sitting on top of his crotch.

Makoto tried his best to stay calm, and couldn't help but put his hands on her hips smiling at her. Setsuna blushed and leaned down to kiss him. After a few seconds Makoto broke the passionate kiss. Setsuna grabbed his wrist with her hand and led him to her breast and at the first contact Setsuna blushed.

"Let's save it for later…" Setsuna said getting off of Makoto.

"Ok" Makoto said wrapping Setsuna in an embrace she couldn't escape from.


	13. Chapter Chapter 9 and a Half

Chapter 9.5

True Love

Setsuna enjoyed the tight embrace she was in. The warmth that radiated off Makoto filled her with joy. She couldn't wait for what was about to come.

It had been much time since Makoto slept with Setsuna. His mixed emotions barked at him like a pack of wolves. On one hand, he loved Sekai, on the other, Setsuna. It's as if he were the flag in a tug-o-war game and the two girls were the players. He looked down at the hair of the girl he loved... he knew Sekai was just a mistake. Or at least he told himself that.

As Makoto walked to his home, a jubilant Setsuna followed. She was ready for the night, it has been a while after all. As she walked in the first thing she noticed was Makoto lacked any parents at home. His mother is almost always gone. She had noted this before, but the subject just felt more prevalent at the moment.

Makoto decided to skip the formalities. He walked into his room with Setsuna on heel.

"What do you want do, Setsuna?" Asked Makoto in a rather neutral tone.

"Well, I was thinking we could just do the standard... you know, uh, sex."

Despite all the sex, oral, anal and vaginal, it was still awkward talking about it. It's almost as if Makoto was not made for love, only sex. His emotions clung to who had the ability for sex.

"Makoto?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about... something. I guess we can just do what makes you comfortable."

Setsuna took a liking to the idea and decided to spice things up. Instead of just removing her clothes, she decided on doing a beautiful exotic dance. She gently pushed Makoto to a leaning position against the wall. Smiling, Makoto gave a playful questioning look.

The passion in Setsuna's eyes were enough to stop Makoto from wondering what was happening.

Setsuna began with her top. Slowly she began unbuttoning her top. As she did, she pressed her small breasts up, making them perky for a second. She worked her hands over her body, occasionally stopping to press her breasts. Despite her lack of skill, she did very well. Makoto was very aroused by the scene; Setsuna's body moved with perfect dynamics. As she began to strip the bottom half, Makoto held her breasts. He moved them around, tweaked the nipple, and caressed them gently. Clearly, Setsuna was very pleased with this.

Without further ado, Setsuna began to strip Makoto. Brushing his hands aside, she removed his upper clothing. She had no hesitation taking of his pants.

Setsuna began to delicately dance her fingers around Makoto's penis. The strokes all felt like a touch from an angel. Makoto very much enjoyed this.

It seemed like Setsuna got better at this each time. Her skill and finesse improved at an alarming rate.

Setsuna pulled her fingers away and began to move in with her mouth. As she was giving felation, Makoto felt a strange feeling. He hadn't pleased her at all.

"Setsuna?" Asked Makoto.

"Mhm?" Responded Setsuna, penis still in her mouth.

"Please, let me please you as well. For love."

Setsuna removed her mouth. Makoto shifted, indicating he wanted her on her back. As she changed position, so did makoto

Makoto began to gently rub his fingeres along the outside of her vagina. As he stole his way in, he made sure to touch virtually every centimeter of her. He was doing a good job as Setsuna moaned with each centimeter.

Makoto removed his fingers and began to rub his penis about the outside, like his fingers were. Makoto slowly delved into her, only thrusting in and out by small amounts. Makoto could feel the blood pulsing through Setsuna's snatch; she had never been aroused like this before.

The walls of her cooch hugged Makoto's penis tightly, it was as if she was a virgin again. He started going deeper. As he plummeted down, the two moaned in mutual delight.

Makoto locked eyes with Setsuna. He began to kiss her as he still thrusted. He broke the kiss and grabbed a hold of her legs. Thrusting faster and ever so forceful, he neared orgasm as did she. Makoto was balls-deep when Setsuna let out a burst fire of moans.

Makoto began cumming just as Setsuna peaked. Her moans pierced through the walls, and Makoto grunted as he unleashed a hailfire of his seed. The orgasms lasted for what seemed minutes, the euphoria never gone.

Makoto removed his penis and laid next to Setsuna, both now face to face. He grabbed her in a tight embrace as if to never let her go.

"I will always love you and only you, Setsuna."

"Makoto-" Makoto interrupted her witb a kiss. It looks like he could be made for love.

**The Picture at the bottom is just a joke… sorry for not uploading in a while but i was enjoying a vacation.**


	14. Chapter 10

Father's Day (The Joke)

Chapter 10

**This story takes place in the past on father's day. This is kind of a joke since today (the day we post this is Father's Day). Since Makoto's father is unnamed we decided to name him Makto after common mistakes we both have in typing Makoto's name. And just for the hell of it, we added a brother Makot.**

"Yo Makto!" Makot said as he lined up his shot.

"What is it Makot?" Makto asked as Makot hit the cue ball, but to no avail the balls didn't drop. The turn flipped to Makto.

"Damn…" Makot sighed in response from his turn.

"If you did this bad with balls in real life, you'd have no men with you." Makto replied.

"Hey at least I treat my lovers with respect; unlike you when you just fuck and go." Makot replied in an angry tone as Makto took his turn.

"Hey, I didn't choose this life, it chose me. I just take advantage of any time my dick can get wet." Makto said taking his shot at the cue ball.

"Speaking of all this fucking did you ever spend more than a night with a woman?" Makot asked hitting the cue ball again.

"Yeah just before we left Japan, there was a woman... I spent a week with her… we had multiple bouts of lovemaking. Then we had our plane tickets to America and I broke her heart…" Makto replied as Makot looked shocked.

"I am genuinely surprised you spent more than four hours with that woman. Me myself, I spend as much time with my loves before they leave me or I leave them." Makot said putting the pool cue down.

"I kind of don't want to talk about this bro… it hurt to leave her." Makto said looking down in thought.

"Do you want to check up on her, I mean Makto and Bro Inc. can book us a flight back to Japan, besides we need to expand more. If we set up some escort services we might get a little more cash flowing in." Makot persuasively said.

"But prostitution out there is very illegal, besides I don't want to go back" Makto said avoiding eye contact.

"Then it's settled, were going back to Japan!" Makot said pulling his phone out.

"Fine brother… you win. Let's go see Mimi." Makto said putting his cue stick up.

Makoto slowly woke up from his stirred dream. Yet another year of his father not being involved in his life. He was awake and dressed for a day of lounging with his friends from school. He was stretching his arms when his door opened. He slowly turned his head to see his mom, dressed for work.

"Forgive me Makoto but I was called to the office again, I'll be back around eight so just eat what's in the fridge." She said as she darted out of the apartment.

Makoto got his phone and started texting Taisuke on where they should meet up and when. In the background of sounds, he heard the doorbell. He stood up and walked to the door. Upon opening it he was shocked to see two men he had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Makto asked with a puzzling look.

"My name is Makoto. And I live here with my mother." Makoto said unsure of their intent.

"Makto this dude looks like you…" Makot said in surprise.

"Who is your mother Makoto? Does she look like this woman in this picture?" Makto said showing him a picture of Mimi.

"Why do you know my Mother who are you people?! What do you want with her?!"

"Makto, this man sounds like he's your son. He looks like you and… how old are you?" Makot asked curiously.

"I'm only sixteen" Makoto replied.

"Makto 17 years ago is when you met Mimi… this is definitely your son… which means I'm his uncle." Makot says with a glee on his face.

"You're… my dad?" Makoto asked.

"It looks that way" Makto replied.

Makoto, Makto, and Makot spent Father's Day catching up with each other. After a few hours some women walked past Makto and Makot in a seductive like way. Makto looked at Makoto and was about to give him some advice.

"Makoto… you are a good boy… but you have grown up now and probably see women a different way… What I'm saying is that soon you will find some girls… Me, when I was your age I had the party life. I had so many women that I took all of them… Just remember that your choices are important in life." Makto said.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"What he's trying to say is that be sure if you want to follow his footsteps or only have one girl… or boy" Makot said with giggle afterwards.

Makoto thought long and hard about the words spoken to him that day. He couldn't help but miss that day when he met his dad for just a day. He remembered that he would more than likely be on the road his father did.

**Go Father's Day! This chapter was kind of a joke, but the message to be read is that Makoto is thinking of advice a fatherly/Parental Figure gave him advice on relationships. But decides he won't regard it… Makot likes bunny boi. Lols for very obscure game references!**


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Preparations

Makoto walked into the classroom. He sat down in his seat, staring out the window. He felt a nudge on his shoulder, and he turned to see Sekai.

"Makoto, are you ready to start preparations on the school festival?" Sekai asked.

"Yeah… what is our class doing again?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Makotoooo… we're doing a simple café." Sekai said in annoyance.

Just as Sekai finished her sentence, Setsuna opened the door. She approached the chalkboard and started writing plans on the wall. When she was writing everyone stopped speaking and paid attention. Some went as far as to copy what she wrote.

Makoto paid no attention to the plan or the drawings or anything on the board but stared at the hem of her skirt. Setsuna turned and asked if anyone had any questions.

She called a few people forward and gave them an assignment to do for the class. When Makoto wasn't called he approached Setsuna.

"Do I have any group to join?" Makoto asked.

"All the groups are even… so you can join any group you want… even mine." Setsuna said, hinting with the subtlest tone.

Makoto smiled and stared deeply into her eyes, causing her to blush lightly. She looked away but couldn't shake the feeling he gave her.

"Setsuna… I'll join your group and help you" Makoto said with somewhat of a cheerful smile.

Setsuna described the work he would have to help with. He shrugged his shoulders and said he would work through all the work. He smiled and followed Setsuna to the other side of the room. The first thing Setsuna and the others started doing were setting up posters for the café.

Makoto scanned good places to set up the propaganda and began work immediately. While turning the corner Makoto bumped into someone. His gaze fell upon Kotonoha.

Kotonoha's eyes widened when she realized she encountered Makoto. For an eternity it seems she had not seen him. This time together, however, lasted far shorter than she had wanted. Within a moment, Makoto apologized and turned to leave.

Makoto sighed and walked on, putting posters up every now and then. After a while his shoulder was nudged. He turned to see Sekai. He was thinking about Setsuna when he was placing the poster. His mind filled with doubt for his true feelings. He turned back to working and tried to think about his true feelings.

"Makoto, what'cha doing?' Sekai asked scanning the hallway for anyone else, smiling when it was clear.

"I'm putting these posters up for the café" Makoto said as he felt Sekai's arms wrap around him.

Sekai's arms locked around his chest wrapping him in a tight embrace. Makoto blushed lightly and squirmed to free himself. She let go of him and he turned to face her, at the sound of footsteps in the hallway.

Setsuna turned the corner and saw the two of them together. She glared at Sekai as she told them to go back to the classroom.

Upon re-entering the classroom Makoto was shocked to see such a transformation in such a small amount of time. Banners were pinned against the wall, and chairs were placed alongside the banners, the tables were alongside the other wall.

The days passed and the room transformed more into a café. Makoto was thinking about what to do during the festival as he wasn't assigned a position so he was free that day. He felt that he should skip and stay home but he felt like seeing Setsuna the entire day. Just as the thought crossed his mind Setsuna approached him.

"Makoto…" Setsuna said nervously.

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

"Would you… like to go around the festival with me?" Setsuna asked blushing heavily.

"Yeah that sounds like fun… besides I'm not doing anything that day so I would enjoy it." Makoto said happily.


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Final Setup

A new day had arrived and Makoto had noticed the drastic change the class had undergone. The once normal classroom had been setup to be a normal café. The only preparations being left were making food, and decorating the tables.

Makoto was approaching a table where Taisuke was sitting. He walked past a table where few girls were talking about class four. He blocked out their words and paid attention to Taisuke who finally noticed his approach.

"Makoto! I've been waiting for you. Everyone skipped, and I'm bored." Taisuke said as he bolted out of his seat and approached him.

"So Taisuke, what have you been doing?" Makoto asked

"I've been dreaming of climbing the stairs of adulthood!"

"Again with this stuff… why?"

"Because it is my focus, my wish, my dream!"

"Alright… so where is Setsuna or Sekai?"

"Oh, Setsuna had to move something… and Sekai went somewhere."

"Gee, thanks Taisuke."

Sekai was walking towards the classroom, thinking. She knew something was going to happen with Makoto and Setsuna tomorrow. She was passing by room four when she noticed a trio of girls talking in front of the class. She picked up a note that it was over how their class was given the responsibility of taking care of the special room.

Sekai thought of the room that the school opened every year during the school festival. Nanami told stories about how girls ask their boyfriend to have sex with them.

Setsuna was carrying chairs into the classroom. She put the chairs into the stack needed for the tables. At first sight of Makoto she smiled, and approached him about their plans.

"Makoto, tomorrow during your break, we can… um, you know." Setsuna said blushing at the thought.

"Hey keep it down. No one needs to know our plans." Makoto said.

Just as their conversation came to an end Otome walked in. She looked around and saw Makoto…


End file.
